


Two Drinks

by TwistedAnkle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood and Injury, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAnkle/pseuds/TwistedAnkle
Summary: Husk's life mostly consisted of cheap booze and sitting behind a bar, until a small arachnid stops by and everything changes. Can he feel love again?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Two Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This story will most likely have between 15 to 20 chapters.

It was closing in on the evening, the sky growing a darker crimson and temperature dropping. Husk had been behind the bar all day, like normal. Sitting in the soft light casting down. He slumped in his chair; drinking a bottle of cheap booze. His mind was far away, drifting. He pulled the bottle from his lips, forcing the mouthful down, and then let a heavy sigh out. He was exhausted but had only served a few drinks today. Fuck, he could pass out and sleep until next week.

Angel came walking by with a skip in his set. “Hey Husky, mind telling Vaggie I ain't goin’ that talkin' thing she booked me in for.” He gave a casual wave of his hand. “I ain't into that talkin’ shit, ya’know?” He gave a small smirk.

Husk forced his eyes open, dully staring at the tall, pink spider. “What?” He grumbled.

Angel sighed, placing his hands on the bar and lent over it, closer to the cat’s face. “Tell Vaggie I’m goin’ out.” he pulled back, hands on his hip and hand on his fluffy chest. “I’m going on a date with Al~”

Husk rolled his eyes and put the bottle back to his lips. “Whatever.”

Angel rolled his eyes back but gave a small smirk. “Thanks, Kitten~!” He headed out, leaving the cat alone once again. Husk groaned, head rolling back and body going limp and he slumped down into the set. Everyone in this fuckin’ hotel is dating. He listened as Charlie and Vaggie walked by, both talking and laughing.

“Vaggie, you can’t fight everyone.”

“Watch me!”

Charlie let a giggly and hurried after the moth demon.

It made Husk growl and his eyes shut tightly, face scrunching up as though he had bitten into a lemon. He couldn’t get away from it all. Fuck! He shuffled in his seat, listening, ear twitching as peaceful silence fell. He felt himself relax, a low purr vibrating from him, as a blanket of sleep fell over him. Sweet sleep embarrassing him. However, just as sleep was coming there was a loud crash that made him yell and throw himself up and almost pull his back. His eyes darted around the room, trying to work out where it had come from. However, nothing followed. Silence fell and Husk was left shaken up but on guard. His eyes narrowed, scanning the room, ears twitching, and waiting to hear another sound, but nothing followed. He let a low growl out, frustrated more at himself for jumping than anything.

After a few long moments, a heavy breath passed his lips, and his shoulders slumped. “Idiot.” He grumbled at himself. However, the large doors to the room were thrown open and a black blur raced at him. Husk didn’t even have time to register what was going on, mostly because about eighty percent of his blood was alcohol. He yelled when he was shoved down behind the bar, he went to yell bloody murder, but a hand firmly gripped over his mouth, cutting his words off.

Arackniss didn’t remove his hand, eyes narrowing at the cat, and pressed a finger to his own lip, making the cat blink and furrow his dramatic red-brows together.

Arackniss pinkish-red eyes shifted about, listening intently but nothing followed. Once again, silence fell. Softly broke by Niss cursing under his breath. He lifted his head up over the bar, eyes poking over, looking past the colourful wine bottles and out the large window overlooking the red city. There was no movement from outside, the silence lingering.

Niss slipped a hand under his jacket, pulling a pistol out. Husk arched a brow at that, staying down and watching the spider's bottom set of hands load a few bullets in. He recognised the small arachnid, he had seen him around with Molly mostly, sometimes Angel. He was pretty sure the guy was Angel’s brother. However, those thoughts were shattered when a click came. Husk heard it as clear as day; it made his ear twitch. His eyes locked on Arackniss, who still had his eyes over the bar. “Get down!” Husk yelled, diving at the spider and shoving him down, less than a second later the wall made of wine bottles behind them exploded as a tommy gun opened fire, sending shattered glass down on them.

Arackniss used his arm to shield himself, however, with Husk on top, he didn’t have much to worry about. He turned his head, seeing demons in suites climbing in through the shattered window. Arackniss’s gun locked on them, shooting one, the bullet going through him and hitting the guy behind and sending him back and out the window.

One guy was climbing over the counter, but Husk grabbed a whiskey bottle and threw his arm back, bring it across the demon’s face. His limp body falling down behind the bar with them.

“Nice hit,” Niss commented as he slipped out from under the cat.

Husk cursed. “Waste of a good drink.” He grumbled as he ran his tongue from the base of his palm and up his middle finger covered in the golden liquid, but then he froze and eyes winded when finding Niss gun aimed at him. Looking down the barrel of the gun. “Wait-!”

Arackniss pushed the trigger down and the bullet just missing him and hitting the demon behind the cat. “Shit…” Red splattered across Husk’s face, missing Niss thanks to the cat being a human shield for him. Husk scoffed sharply and used the back of his hands to whip some of the red away from his eyes. He quickly looked back, seeing Arackniss peak out behind the bar, eight eyes scanning the room. “I think that’s all of em’…” He gingerly stood up, stepping out and seeing the glass all over the floor, glinting in the warm light like winter snow. Blood everywhere, blood up the walls and across the wooden floor.

Husk came out and sighed heavily. “Niffty!” He yelled, making the small demon race in. She gaped when seeing the mess, then a sharp smile crossed her face and her eyes lit up with excitement. She began racing around the room like a half-deflated balloon, cleaning the mess.

Arackniss turned around, seeing Husk sitting down at the bar and pouring himself a drink. “Ya not gonna help me take these guys out?” He pointed at the mess of bodies. However, his eyes widened and he jumped back a little when Niffty walked past him, pulling a limp demon out by his hair.

Husk threw his head back, downing a mouthful of alcohol. “Want a drink?” He asked casually, making the spider blink. However, Niss came over, sitting down at the bar, and watched Husk poured him a drink.

“Thanks.” Niss took the glass.

“No problem.”

“No.” Niss pushed his shoulder’s back. “with the guys back there.”

Husk gave a small chuckle. “Eh, ain't the first time got dragged into a fight.” He filled his glass back up with golden liquid. “Those guys give you a lot of trouble?” He asked, not looking at the spider.

Niss looked down at his golden drink. “Nah, they were after my Pa, thought they could get some info out of me. I didn’t wanna bring it into the hotel but they had me pinned down out there.” He tilted the glass a little, watching the liquid swirl inside.

Husk didn’t turn his head, seeing the spider down the drink in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t say a word. Hearing the spider talk, his voice, Husk knew he was right earlier about who it was. They had spoken a few times, mostly late nights; names hadn’t even been mentioned until they had shared a few drinks.

He looked to the arachnid, watching him put a cigarette between his lips and ignite a lighter a few times until it stayed lit and put the flame to the end of the cigarette. Arackniss let an almost shaky breath out, blowing a river of smoke out between his lips.

Husk picked the whiskey bottle up, and Niss pushed his glass to him, letting Husk fill it back up. Husk filled his own glass up again, and the two didn’t even need to turn to each other, tapping the full glasses together before throwing their heads back and downing the cold drinks.


End file.
